


Spark into Flames

by QueenEgg



Series: Kingdom Eternal [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brumm is there briefly too, Fluff, Gen, Grimmchild said "Trans Rights", Parent/Daughter Relationship, and then angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: In which Ghost raises their child the only way they know how to.





	1. 🔥

**Author's Note:**

> "mae please update kingdom eternal" 
> 
> well uh, i am , sort of doing that? hkjg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost begrudgingly accepts their role as "Parent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont feel like this fic really needs a serious warning, but just in general, there's the implication of an unhealthy history between Grimm and Ghost, which is alluded to in the other two chapters as well. If you've read the other Amore-related fics then you should be fine.

Ghost had little need to hold their breath in Grimm’s presence, yet they did so anyways as he cradled their child in his hands. He wouldn’t hurt it, they knew that. Instead, it was his paranoia that led him to demand they turn over the hatchling to him after certain periods of separation. He wanted to check that it was whole- unharmed by its other parent.

Memories of glistening black eggshells flashed in their mind.

Perhaps such paranoia was warranted.

“Our little one grows strong. You should be proud, my shadow! Soon, very soon they will be able to fend for themselves in this place.” Grimm laughed, a hollow sound that lacked joy even as the hatchling wound around his fingertips, rubbing against its father and mewling quietly. “Are you looking forward to it? Leaving my service? Leaving  _ me?” _ He leaned in close and Ghost wrenched their head away from him.

It was difficult, keeping their thoughts reigned in close enough that he couldn’t reach. Ghost’s surprise when they realized that Grimm was another god-being had left the Troupe Master howling with amusement when they struggled to tamp down the immediate attraction they felt towards him.

All affections were gone now though, and as the other held their child out for them to take, Ghost couldn’t help but flinch when it immediately attached itself to their arm, chirping and keening for attention from them.

“There are still flames to be gathered, my dear,” Grimm purred, his eyes flashing as they gathered up the child against their chest, ignoring the warmth it exuded as it burrowed into their cloak. “I shall see you again soon.” With that, he vanished in a plume of red smoke, and Ghost wasted no time in hurrying out of the tent.

🔥

There was a hint of irony in the fact that Ghost felt safest with the child when in the Queen’s gardens. Their mother had a startling distaste for their hatchling- though they supposed it was something they should’ve expected, knowing her indifference towards them. The makeshift den they’d built in the overgrown, verdant wilderness served its purpose, at least.

Hornet seldom had time to wander the kingdom now with her newfound responsibilities as Queen, and as her knight, they found themselves bound to her side more often than not. It was a small mercy that the child obeyed them without much fuss, staying out of sight whenever they had to leave and attend to their sister.

“Mrew...” Ghost blinked at the child, tilting their head as it settled in the nest they’d made for it. Hesitantly reaching out, they forced themselves not to recoil when it pressed its face against their palm, a pleased rumble escaping it.

That they’d played such a crucial part in its creation was the only thing stopping them from be-ridding themself of it completely.

Grimm would be angry of course, but if they had a choice to make, he couldn’t stop them.

Fitting themself into the nest without disturbing the child was a challenge in itself, but as soon as they managed it, they begrudgingly wrapped their arms around the child as they succumbed to sleep.


	2. 🔥🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimmchild & Identity.

“Why can’t I go to the kingdom capital with you?” their child asked, voice tinged with a hint of mewling as Ghost guided them along. It had been a long time since they were forced to take detours around the Fog Canyon- the child’s excitement in spitting fire usually leading to them taking the brunt of the blasts from the unsuspecting oomas. By now, they were thankfully grown enough to know to keep to their parent’s heels as the pair traversed the misted landscape.

_ SisterQueenHornet willattack forkingdomforself, _ they responded, a distant vigilance rising up as they remembered how careful they’d been when their child was young and unexperienced. It was difficult, keeping such a secret from their closest kin. But Hornet was a busy individual, and being privy to her schedule meant they could skirt around the edge of her awareness with their hatchling. Raising their child had not been easy, but as they strolled towards the fungal wastes, they couldn’t help but feel light with amusement as they watched the little one flex their claws before straightening back up every time they caught sight of the floating jelly creatures.

“But  _ why?” _ Ghost sighed as the child stopped walking on their own, preferring to cling to their parent’s shoulders as Ghost continued downward.

They were thankful they’d grown some since their little one had started molting into their older self, the added height making it easier to carry their pip.  _ GrimmwasthreattoHallownest, toherpeople, shethinks. Wouldnotwait, wouldnotlisten, _ they explained, reflexively tapping their child at the sound of them growling.

“That’s so unfair! I’m not him,” they chittered indignantly. “I’m me! I’m...” Ghost stopped as the child went silent, their gaze distant. “Did he.. ever give me a name? Or did he just expect me to become the next-” Their voice petered out, and Ghost felt the grip around their shoulders tighten slightly.

_ Youarenothim, youareyou. _ It would be easy, to pin the sins of the father on the child. They would one day inherit their sire’s memories. They would one day see what their other parent had been subjected to, and Ghost’s insides twisted violently at the thought of it.

For now, though, they would care for the little one they’d helped to create, and they would banish all thoughts of resentment to the winds.

“My father was... what is a father? Why was he a He?” The child muttered out. As they continued onward, Ghost rolled the question around in their head. Hornet had asked them a similar question once, inquiring why they chose to be called by the title she’d once bestowed upon them. She’d been confused when they told her it was the first gift she’d ever given them.

_ Heishe, youareyourself. Anythingyouwantorwillbe, _ they whispered back, and the child hummed softly.

“He was a King, wasn’t he?” Ghost nodded. They were at least, partially correct. “Then I will be a not-King!”

_ Queen, _ they corrected,  _ Sovereign, royalthingyouare, childmine. _

The little one burrowed their face against Ghost’s neck. “I have never met her, but you have told me of my aunt! I would want to be like her, I think, were we to meet,” the child said wistfully. “I will be a Queen then! What are Queens?”

_ Shessometimes, youwouldbelikeher? _ The question was presented with a wave of amusement, and the child nodded.

“Yes! I will be like her! A  _ Her!” _ she cried out, startling a nearby fungling, which peeped loudly before scuttling away. Sighing good-naturedly, Ghost raised a hand to her cheek and felt a distant parental affection rise up in their chest as she leaned into their touch.

🔥

“What was he like?” Ghost raised their head at the chirped out question while their hands stilled from polishing their nail. At their side, their child- their  _ daughter _ -was sitting, her hands folded over a maskfly, the tiny creature’s peeping cry audible through the gaps in her fingers. Why she loved to toy with the flying bugs was a mystery to them, but if it entertained her.. “My father, what was he like?” she asked again, and they focused on her expression, eyes wide with honest curiosity.

_ Nomemories? Rememberhim? _ Their void-touched words spilled out like a dozen voices at once, and it was only her shared relation to them that allowed her to hear that which was quieter than even the softest of whispers.

“I don’t think I have them yet. Brumm said I would grow into it,” she said pensively, opening her hands so the maskfly could escape, but not before it pecked at her with its jaw first in petty retribution. “I just wanted to know if it’s something I could look forward to.” Ghost cast their gaze to the ceiling of the room. Unn’s long abandoned temple served as a fine refuge for the two of them, and after a moment, they set aside their nail so they could draw their daughter in against their side.

_ WarmfriendlyGrimm, _ they hummed, somewhat distantly.  _ Wasbright, burningyetkind? Hecaredforus, foryoulove. _ Ghost hesitated as their child- young, unassuming, untainted by her father’s memories -looked up at them expectantly, gaze bright and reminiscent of their once-mate. As their mind was filled with memories of him, their hands began to tremble.

_ LovedGrimm... toomuch? tooclose? Hurtsolong. _ Ghost sighed out, and the child reached for their cloak and rubbed her face against their shoulder.

“It’s okay.. you don’t have to,” she said, and it took little effort to hold her tighter, their arms encircling her easily as they stood, holding her up against their chest like they used to when she was but a winged creature, dragging itself out of the ashes left behind from Ghost’s last dance with Grimm. “Did... did he make you happy?”

They paused.

Grimm was many things. For a time, he was their lover, the only one they could share their anger and pain with. Perhaps even that was more for his sake than theirs- the sympathy he expressed to them merely a veil to hide how he fed on their pain and distress. But nonetheless, they felt comforted by his presence for several months. He warmed their cold shell and they’d followed through with the ritual despite everything.

And he’d left them the child-  _ their _ child.

Ghost’s last dance with Grimm had meant more than they were expecting. The heart of the nightmares that fueled their lover’s body pushed them to the brink, and at the end of the fight, their dream self bathed in fire, they thought they might’ve seen a hint of remorse in his gaze before the flames consumed him completely.

But he was gone now, and they’d never have a chance to ask him-

“Ren?” Their new title brought them back out of their thoughts, and Ghost reflexively squeezed their daughter gently, their chest rumbling with laughter as she  _ mrewed _ with surprise.

_ Hegavemeyou, _ they whispered against her crest.

“Oh..” she said, before looking up at them once more. “Is that a good thing?”

_ Sillything! Mylittleone! _ Ghost drank up their child’s excited laughter as they spun about.  _ Youaretheverybestthing! _

Holding her tight, they didn’t regret their words at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if ur a transphobe feel free to catch on fire at any time!


	3. 🔥🔥🔥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost and their daughter say their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Sad!

How long had it been since Ghost summoned the Troupe to Hallownest? The exact time evaded them, but their thoughts plagued their mind just the same. Their tips of their daughter’s horns almost reached their shoulders now, and her wings had all but receded to the point where they covered her body like a cloak. Already she was spending more time learning of her father’s heritage- of the magic of nightmares, dreams, and flames which she easily conjured in her hands. Flames that reminded Ghost of a figure that towered over them as they were urged into a dance of untold passions.

Shaking their head, they glanced over to where their daughter perched on a ledge, at the edge of the border between the wastelands beyond, and the healing Kingdom behind them.

“Brumm says the troupe cannot leave without me. But I still have much to learn before I will truly inherit my role as Master of it,” she said, regret lacing her every word. “You know.. I remember you telling me you would’ve never gone with Him, but maybe, if I’m leading them...?” Ghost knew that she could already tell what their answer would be, but when shimmering eyes met their own gaze, their heart ached for their daughter.

Standing slowly, they reached out for her- the formalwear of their knight’s regalia discarded for the familiar cloak they wore all throughout the years they’d spent together with her.

_ Mylittleone, dearestflame, _ they crooned mentally, wrapping their arms around her as she buried her face in their chest as though she were a hatchling again.  _ Imuststay, kingdomisfragile, needsprotection. _

“But they already have my aunt! She’s a warrior- she can defend the Kingdom without you! Please.. come with me. You don’t even have to stay forever- or join the troupe at all! I just- I can’t leave you-” she sobbed openly, fiery red tears tracing down her face and leaving scorch marks on the stone where they landed. “You’re my ren! I don’t want to go!”

Ghost found themself unable to respond, only drawing her in closer, holding her tighter, and trying to pretend as if they someday soon wouldn’t have to let go.

🔥

“Mrrmm... the carriages are prepared...we depart at your word, Master.” Brumm’s low droning voice drew Ghost’s attention away from their daughter for only a scant second. At their side, she sat, eyes focused on the desert sands before them, while her hand was settled atop their own.

“Thank you Brumm.. I’ll only be a few more moments.” She’d said the same thing nearly an hour ago, when they were planning on saying their final goodbyes.

Watching the grey dunes shift in the wind, Ghost remembered how many years they’d aimlessly wandered the wilderness beyond before the Hollow Knight had called them back home. It was strange to imagine their daughter traveling as they had.

“The other night I.. I remembered some things. From... my father’s life,” she murmured, and Ghost turned their head to look at her even as she lowered her head in shame. “I know now, why you didn’t tell me what happened between the two of you to upset you so much.”

Their chest seized, and a rush of cold had them digging their claws into the rough stone, leaving gouges in the rock.  _ Childno, nonono, forgetpleaseforget! _

“I can’t forget it!” she cried, tears beginning to seep from her eyes as she looked away. “Every time I close my eyes I see-” A rough snarl escaped her, and when she turned to face them, her expression was the picture of rage.  _ “I hate him! _ I hate him for what he did to you! I’m glad he’s dead. My kin are monsters.  _ I’m _ a monster,” she hissed out, and Ghost drew back at the anger that exuded from her, flames licking at her shoulders before they dimmed and went out.

Hesitantly pulling her into their side, Ghost sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of her crest, affection pouring out from their mind in waves as they heard their daughter mewl quietly, just as she had when she was little.

_ Donotblame, childmine, choicemade, _ they directed their thoughts at her with images of holding her while they traveled, curling up to sleep with her in their garden den, and sparring in the remains of the Kingdom’s Edge. Ghost didn’t regret the few years they’d had with their daughter, they wouldn’t see her regretting it either.

“Even so... I’m sorry, for all he did, and I promise I will make it up to you someday,” she said, sniffling even as she stood before leaping down to the bottom of the cliffs.

Ghost followed her to where Brumm was waiting, nodding solemnly at the other bug while watching their daughter-  _ hatchling, pip, child _ -step halfway into the carriage.

““I’ll miss you...” Her eyes caught theirs and Ghost knew their eyes were streaming with black as they raised their head in an approximation of a smile, which she returned with a toothy grin of her own. “I will come back, my beloved parent, and I will return the gift you gave to me!”

_ Onedaylove, daughtermine, dearone! _ they sent back, before the Grimmsteeds rose onto their spindly legs, flames whipping about the wheels of the carriage as their daughter slipped inside, vanishing from sight.

Only when the carriage was completely out of sight did Ghost turn towards the cliffs, and back to Hallownest.

 

Within her transport, their daughter let a winding string of flame dance around her fingertips as she glanced at Brumm, the memories of her father’s previous conquest fresh in her mind.

“I know where we’re going first.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> content? yell at me on tumblr @raerengue


End file.
